Too Good To Be True
by dEadLyWhiSpErs666
Summary: Samantha is the new girl in St. Louis. She has attitude and style. Randy is starting to like her. But when Randy finds out Samantha's secret, will he continue to like her? Torrie is will do anything to get his attention off of Samantha. And she means it.
1. Chapter 1

Esa estupida maldita hija de la gran puta - That dumbass stupid son of a bitch

Besitos - Kisses

Too Good To Be True  
Chapter One - Bad news

Samantha was a normal person. Except that she did drugs, drank, cursed out her mom almost everyday, was a bully and did I forget that she owns a gun . So I guess she isn't that normal.Um... Let me start over.

Samantha was an abnormal person. She was a mean girl. Every one but her friends was scared of her in school. Her friends were like her but not as daring or rebellious. Samantha has silky black hair up to her lower back, piercing blue eyes, light skin, and a nice body. The were girls always hating and the boys were always looking. Her mom, Ms. Robinson is a secretary at a very prestigious Law firm. She was trying to make it big. "You always start out small" Ms Robinson would say. She used to be married, but got a divorce almost instantly. Same thing has happened with the past 3 marriages. One day when Samantha came home from school her mom had big news.

"So sweetie how was school?" Ms. R asked in her squeaky cheery voice. Samantha looked at her mom. She didn't answer.

"Um, ok. I got big news..." Ms. R paused and looked at Samantha. " We're moving. I finally got the big promotion I've been wanting. And it's in St. Louis" Ms. R said with delight, clapping her hands together. She smiled at her daughter waiting for her reaction.

"Are you sure it's a promotion, or all the guys ran out from here for you to marry, fuck once or twice, and then divorce," Samantha hissed. She looked at her mother with pure hatred. She actually liked it here and had friends. That's a word that really wasn't in Samantha's vocabulary.

"Samantha," Ms. R continued ignoring her comment " We are moving to St. Louis and you'll finish your 2nd and 3rd semester of your last year in a high school there. We are moving on Friday and that's that." Samantha ran to her room._How can this stupid fuckin whore do this to me We've moved almost 6 times already and I actually like this place_ Samantha thought. She placed her pillow over her head and screamed as loud as she could. Samantha picked up her phone and dialed her best friend's , Marissa, phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me Sam. I got baaaaaadd news," Samantha said.

"What you ran out of...you know" Marissa asked.

"No worse. I'm moving...ugh... to St Louis" samantha had tears in her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK! No. Sammy run away. You can crash at my place or something" Marissa practically screamed.

"Ouch and your a genius. See ya in 15 k," Samantha said with excitement. She hung up the phone, took a book bag, threw out all it's contents, threw all the necessary in and prepared to leave.She looked around her room and opened her door. As she walked out she ran straight into a tall, buffed up,fat, black man.

"Um...? Your in my way move" Samantha scolded. The guy didn't move.

"Hey asshole I don't know you but im talking to you. MOVE!" Samantha shouted.

"I've been assigned to stay here until you move to St. Louis so that you don't attempt to run away as I see you are trying to do now," The guy smiled exposing yellow teeth.

"Oh," Samantha was speechless. She went into her room acting like it wasn't a big deal. The guy looked at her frowning that she wasn't acting as he expected. As soon as she closed the door, She jumped, stomped, kicked and then she stood still.

"The window. Ha" she whispered to herself. She opened the window and looked down, her hair falling over her shoulders. Another Patrol Officer was there. He waved Hello.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Samantha opened the door. "I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE OF A MOTHER'S BITCHING ASS MOTHERFUCKER"

Samantha didn't know what the hell she just said but she was mad. Real mad.

"Watch your language," The guy calmly told Samantha.

"Watch your weight fat ass," she scolded. She slammed the door.

"This is just great". Samantha picked up her phone and dialed Marissa's phone number yet again.

"Hello?" Marissa said answering her phone.

"The bitch has patrol officers at my door and outside my window" Samantha whines like a 6 year old.

"Esa estupida maldita hija de la gran puta," Marissa said in anger. Marissa is half white half Mexican so some spanish slips out every once in a while

"English please," Samantha laughed

"Oh, sorry.. DAMN! She beasted on you. Im gonna miss you man"

"Yeah. I'll miss you too... Well I'm going to sleep," Samantha said wearily

"Ok besitos. I'mma tell the others about this"

"Ok.Bye, Marissa" Samantha threw the phone on the floor and put the cover over her face and forced herself asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

saying goodbye then saying hello

The next day was hell for Samantha. Hell with a capital H. She had to say goodbye to her friends. She wasn't suppose to stay though. They were leaving that same day at around 10:00 am. As soon as she went to school she had to blink back those barriers of tears that were threatening to flow down her face. Samantha still couldn't beilive this was happening. Yet again she should have expected something like this. She walked up to the school to see Marissa waiting. Marissa ran to Samantha and hugged her. She didn't let go. They both started to cry uncontrollably.

"Why did you have to leave? Why?" Marissa said between sobs.

"I don't know," Samantha sniffed. She was crying on Marissa's shoulder. Marissa always smells like strawberry's. She was gonna miss that Sweet smell. After a couple (more like a couple dozen) more hugs and one last goodbye. Her other friends arrived and she said goodbye. She wasn't allowed to stay any longer and she said bye for the final time.

DING DONG. DING DONG.

"Coming" Ms. R shouted through the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Who the fuck do you think it is" Samantha sneered. Ms. R opened the door with a sigh. She wished her daughter had respect for her. She hated when Samantha talked to her like that. But what can she do? If she punished her she would do something even worse to her.

"Put all your things in boxes cuz we are leaving in 3 hours. Ok?" Ms. R informed. Mr. R already packed everything else away. Samantha stuck out the middle finger at her mom and laughed at Ms. R expression.

"I am so funny" she thought to herself. Samantha went up to her room in the attic. She looked around. Samantha has been living in this room since she was fifteen. She sure was gonna miss it. After a while, she stuffed all her things in brown boxes. Three hours later, they were both on their way to St. Louis. They boarded the plane and sat down in their seats.

"This is going to be so much fun," Ms. R said on the plane.

"I want this to be a peaceful ride. And with you talking it isn't peaceful. So do me the favor Vivica and shut up" Samantha said. Samantha hated riding on planes. She adjusted herself in a sleeping position and drifted to sleep. Ms. R just glared at her daughter. Ms. R then noticed things she has never before noticed. She noticed how dark and nice Samantha's hair was. How long it is. She noticed how pretty her daughter is. Her attitude blinded Ms. R of how her daughter really looked. Ms. R looked away knowing how retarded she must have looked staring at Samantha. Ms. R turned on her Cd player and listened to Mozart while pretending her fingers were batons and waving them around in the air. A few people stared then went back to what they were doing.

LATER THAT DAY

The moving cars already put all of the Robinson's stuff in the living room of the big house. They lived in a large area. Many houses where near them. Their new home was painted a light baby blue on the outside and the roof was black. So far everything was nice. Samantha went in first while Ms. R went around the front yard, to look around the house. She went up to the attic. It was huge. She automatically choose this room as hers. Samantha ran down the stairs and took all her stuff to the attic. While she was wondering what color farts are supposed to be, she heard her name.

"Samantha, honey come meet the next door neighbors" Ms. R yelled out. Samantha went down the stairs and went to the front door. She saw a girl about 17 with brown auburn shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and light skin. She seemed shy and was very pretty. Next to her was a woman that looked just like the 17 year old, but with shorter hair.

"Hi I'm Ashley Orton" the girl introduced herself. She smiled. She looked at the floor as if scared to look Samantha in the face.

"And I'm Miriam Orton. My son isn't here but I bet you'll see him around in school" the older woman introduced herself. She took out her hand to shake Samantha's.

"I'm Samantha or Sam or Sammy" Samantha said. She shook the woman's hand

"Wanna come in Ashley?" Ashley nodded and followed Samantha to her room. Ashley looked around the room observing everything. Samantha took out a cigarette and lit it. "I'm sorry it has been a rough week for me" Samantha apologized about to put out the cigarette.

"Naw it's alright." Ashley said. After that they talked and talked. They talked about boys, school and everything else you can imagine. By the time they looked at the clock it was already 10:00 PM.

"Shit. Got to go. See ya in school on Monday" Ashley said. She waved goodbye.

"Maybe this ain't gonna be bad after all" Samantha said out loud. Ashley and her had a lot in common.They both loved the color red, loved chocolate and loved being on the Internet. She can't wait for the first day of school. Samantha sighed and looked up. She got online and started to bother someone with the SN getjiggywitluv23.


	3. Chapter 3

First Day Of School

The weekend went by really fast. Samantha has been waiting to go to school. For school Samantha wore a black mini skirt, a red shirt with "Cutie" on it and she wore black and red Chucks. She had her hair loose. Samantha had red lipstick. She had her schedule and all the things she needed for school. Samantha ran down the stairs and stopped in front of the mirror. She smiled thinking "Looking good".

"Bye bitch," Samantha said to her mom. Nothing can bring her down today. On her way to school she lit a cigarette. As she approached the school her stomach got filled with butterflies. She saw a lot of people around Randolph High. She saw cliques everywhere. The preps, Jocks, Goths, punks, Geeks. _Get your self together. BREATH_ she said to herself. She took one last drag from her cigarette and put it out. Randolph High was a huge school. Looked more like a College. As she started to walk the guys started to notice her.

"I lost my phone number can I get yours," some guy said.

"Hey sexy. In need of a man?" another one said. She just ignored it. Ahead of her she saw a very sexy guy talking with some blonde chick. She passed them giving the boy a smile. Simply flirting. He was hot and even though he was with his bimbo she didn't care. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. Samantha turned around to see clear blue eyes looking into hers.

"Hey. I'm Randy Orton" Randy flashed his famous smile

"Hi I'm Samantha " Samantha said smiling in return. "Hey I know Your sister"

"I've heard of you. She was at your house on Friday right?" Randy asked.

"Yup. She's cool" Samantha answered

"Yeah.. So you want me to sh-" Randy said getting interrupted by the girl with blonde hair.

"Excuse you Randy BABY. I was talking to you," the girl said.

"Torrie I'm busy" Randy said annoyed.

"Fine then." Torrie looked at randy waiting for Randy to introduce her. He stared at her back

"I'm Torrie" Torrie said to Samantha. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Instantly Samantha knew she wasn't gonna like Torrie at all. But she did knew she was gonna like Randy.

"Anyway. Want me to show you around the school?" Randy asked. He looked at Samantha admiring her beauty._ She's real beautiful_ he thought.

"Yea. I'd like that," She blushed. Samantha started walking with Randy. Randy showed her all the classes, the football field, the gym, the lab and cafeteria. Randy stopped to look at Samantha everytime she wasn't looking. They then stopped in front of Samantha's class.

"Thank you for showing me around" Samantha told Randy

"No problem. Need anything ask me," Randy said. Samantha smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She was always the type of girl that when she liked something she would go for it right away.

"I'll make sure I do that." She winked and went into her next class, Geometry. Samantha sat down on her desk. She liked Randy. Not only was he cute, he was funny and kind and sexy. _Oh God..Did I just wink?_ Samantha thought. Oooookay... She knew she was falling for him right there and then.


End file.
